


Изумруд и шоколад

by winni_w



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Ackleto, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит с  Джаредом Лето после Детройта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изумруд и шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: venice_10.  
> Гамма: Прелесть Дженни.
> 
> Парный к "Детройт".

Солнечный зайчик порхнул сквозь тюль и уселся на щеку Джареду.  
Лето не спал. Он смотрел на лицо Дженсена рядом.  
Странное ощущение.  
Джаред любовался точеным профилем, отросшей за ночь рыжей щетиной, трещинкой посередине нижней губы - ее так хотелось лизнуть - и желал, чтобы его мужчина открыл зеленые лучистые глаза и посмотрел на него.  
И до боли в сердце хотелось, чтобы изумрудный взгляд оказался - шоколадным.  
Глазами Шеннона.  
Лето отчаянно хотел, чтобы Дженсен, сонно щурясь, протянул руку и погладил его по щеке - а Джаред бы зажмурился, подставляясь под ласку; солнечный зайчик порхнул бы прочь от откровенного поцелуя двух мужчин, а будильник вежливо промолчал бы, даря им время.  
И чтобы Шеннон, гладя его по щеке, сказал: "Доброе утро, бро".  
Тишина престижного нью-йоркского пригорода окружала дом. Их с Дженсеном дом. Уютный, обустроенный по последнему слову техники, в теплых охряных и рыжих тонах, украшенный разными диковинами из тех краев, где побывал Дженсен.  
Джареду так хотелось, чтобы это был их с Шенноном дом.  
Лето смотрел на любимого человека и вспоминал брата.  
Полгода прошло. Джаред быстро оправился от аварии, так же молниеносно оказался в доме известного кутюрье; и роман их расцвел моментально, тем более что модельеру были очень кстати талантливые художники. Параллельно Лето сотрудничал с журналом комиксов, рисовал скетчи и этюды на продажу, и даже успел подружиться со многими владельцами частных галерей. Джареда наперебой хвалили и тянули во всевозможные проекты - а тот не отказывался, работая до цветных кругов перед глазами.  
И каждый раз, стоило ему опустить веки, он видел Шеннона.  
Джаред спрашивал его: "Эй, бро, как тебе нравится это? А вот этот набросок?"  
Шеннон молча улыбался или презрительно выгибал бровь. Джаред слушался. А окружающие дивились его безошибочному вкусу.  
Старший даже после смерти оставался с младшим.  
**  
Джаред чувствовал его дыхание рядом. Ему казалось, Шеннон растворен в нем, кровь старшего бежала по венам младшего - да ведь так оно и было, они же братья. Были.  
Лето смотрел на спящего Дженсена и задыхался от любви.  
И от горя.  
Дженсен был так хорош. Ослепительная небрежная красота, спокойный и надежный характер, талант - такого человека хочется в мужья безоговорочно. Джаред скользил взглядом по линиям скул, по волевому подбородку, по легкой улыбке в уголках рта. Видно, Дженсену снилось что-то хорошее. Хотел бы Джаред попасть в его сон.  
И еще - чтобы похороны Шеннона оказались всего лишь ночным кошмаром.  
**  
Белоснежные простыни сияли в лучах рассветного солнца. Стрелка на часах дошла до цифры пять. Утро.  
Джаред не спал.  
Он тихонько протянул руку и погладил скулу Дженсена.  
"Эй, бро, с добрым утром..."  
Дженсен повернул голову на подушке, сонно улыбаясь. У Джареда захолонуло сердце.  
Как во сне. Лето чувствовал себя, как во сне. Столь быстрая смена - мертвого Детройта на полный жизни Нью-Йорк, похороны и вслед за ними бурный роман, разрыв с прошлым и кипящее настоящее - кружила Джареду голову, и ему казалось, что он то ли не на своем месте, то ли попал в праздничный сон. Который скоро закончится. Не может хорошее продолжаться так долго. Лето боялся верить.  
Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз:  
\- Доброе утро, синеглазка.  
"Доброе, братишка".  
\- Доброе утро, Дженсен, - ответил Джаред, улыбаясь любимому.  
\- Пять часов. Ты чего не спишь?..  
А Шеннон бы сказал: "Хватит ворочаться, ушлепок, всю постель перекрутил".  
Джаред сглотнул комок в горле и ответил:  
\- Не спится.  
\- Сегодня суббота, птица жаворонок, - Дженсен, жмурясь, потянулся в кровати.  
Лето залюбовался рельефными мышцами и провел рукой по груди Эклза.  
"Шен, ну не могу я спать, когда такое солнце! Пошли, погоняем велики!"  
\- А ты сова, - промолвил Джаред, залипая взглядом на пушистых ресницах своего мужчины.  
"Придурок Джа, иди сам гоняй свои велики".  
"Ну, бро! Ну, пошли..."  
"Черт с тобой, давай. Хорошо, что родители в командировке..."  
**  
Его мужчина - Дженсен.  
Его брат - Шеннон.  
Такая вот смесь.  
Джаред выдавил немного кобальта на палитру и принялся смешивать цвета, подбирая тон. Сегодня Шеннону захотелось немного синего.  
Младший составил натюрморт из бутыли сапфирового цвета, лиловой драпировки, винограда и незабудок.  
\- Какие красивые переходы цветов, - Дженсен мимоходом поцеловал Лето в макушку. - Я в магазин, что тебе купить?  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Джаред. - Мне, как обычно.  
\- Горький шоколад, - кивнул Дженсен. - Сластена ты мой. Ладно, я пошел!  
\- Пока.  
\- Пока.  
"Шен, не уходи".  
"Разве ты не хочешь шоколадку?"  
"Мне молочный!"  
"Иди ты нафиг, молочный! Настоящий шоколад должен быть горьким!"  
"Ну, Шен..."  
"Ладно, братишка, как скажешь. Покеда".  
"Жду тебя".  
Лето, бросив кисти, рванул к выходу. Догнав Дженсена, он крепко обнял его и прошептал:  
\- Я всегда буду ждать тебя.

You gotten into my bloodstream.  
I could feel you floating in me.


End file.
